


You Are The Rhythm To My Heart.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy, Choking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Pregnant Will Graham, Sex, Sex against a fridge, Smut, Thumb-sucking, Unsafe Sex, Will Graham Wants a Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "I would dry out all the seas of this world, I would flood the deserts with salt water, if you but uttered the word to do such a thing," His fingers caress the younger man's cheeks, along his temples and around his jaw.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235618
Comments: 13
Kudos: 273





	1. Four Simple Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

It's exactly one week, two days, twelves hours and forty-two seconds after Will and Hannibal attend the Christening of baby Morgan and were officially and legally made her godparents that Hannibal finds himself standing in the doorway of his and Will's kitchen, an old mug of tea that the younger man had abandoned in one of the rooms of their home in the elder's hand as he stands and watches Will kneeling in front of their washing machine, loading a basket of dirty laundry into said machine while a second basket sits besides Will full of freshly washed laundry. It's an uncharacteristically domestic act that Hannibal doesn't usually catch Will doing, momentarily Hannibal considers leaving the mug on the side and retreating back to his office but sensing Will's moodiness he braves an argument with the man by talking to him about it.

"Is everything okay, my love?" Hannibal asks, staying in his spot in the doorway with the mug still in his hand as Will throws in one of Hannibal's more expensive shirts with less care than if the elder man would have had he being doing the laundry himself, he holds his tongue from commenting on the action as Will responds with an irritated hum without raising his eyes from the machine.

"Are you sure?" Hannibal presses, frowning now at the coldness his usually affectionate husband bestows upon him, Will giving an exasperated roll of his eyes in response to Hannibal's pressing. "If you are adamant that there is a problem then why don't you enlighten me as to what you think the problem is?" Will suggests, continuing to focus his attentions on the task of laundry as Hannibal bites his tongue from sniping at Will for his brash manner, obviously there is something bothering him.

"You are distant," Hannibal states finally, watching as Will finally seems effected by him, pausing in his loading of washing to huff and look up at him with a near incredulous look, if Hannibal had been any less of a man he would have stormed away but rather he stays his ground and simply arches a brow at the now glaring man knelt on the floor before him. In truth, Hannibal's comment had taken Will off guard, he hadn't been expecting to have this conversation with his husband and now that Hannibal was slowly trying to tease it out of him he wasn't sure if he could stomach the possible fallout that may occur if Will gave in and spoke to Hannibal honestly rather than angrily.

"People are allowed to be distant," Will finally says, a tired sigh on his lips as he continues loading the last few items into the machine before he begins pressing buttons and changing settings for the wash, toying momentarily with tampering with the settings to ensure a ruined batch of Hannibal's clothes, the clearing of the man's throat sets him off the idea and he sets the wash to its normal settings. "People, yes, but not you." Hannibal says, catching Will's eye as he does, the younger man brushes him off. Why should he feel bad when Hannibal hadn't even understood what was bothering Will?

"No, you've been off since we came back from Morgan's Christening." Will waits for a moment to see if the penny would finally drop for Hannibal to understand Will's moodiness but nothing comes and he is left disappointed, again. He mumbles at him as he raises himself back to his feet and picks up the large basket of fresh sheets as he goes. "You're reading too much into this," Will says, slipping past Hannibal as he exits their kitchen and ventures upstairs, the older man following quickly behind him as he goes through rooms, dispensing the fresh laundry in the appropriate places while Hannibal silently watches him, as if formulating what to say next.

"Will, please, don't begin shutting me out. Your body language says so much more than you seem to be willing to share yourself," Hannibal says, his tone so close to turning pleading that Will wonders just how bad it would be to share his thoughts with his love? Maybe he would understand after all, but then again maybe he would not? And maybe it would only lead to more trouble to share his thoughts with his husband? "Which may I say," Hannibal continues interrupting Will's thoughts as he does. "Has been off for some weeks now," Will rolls his eyes at his husband and throws the last of the laundry on their bed.

"Thanks, Hannibal." Will mutters as he throws the now empty basket carelessly into the bottom of the linen cupboard across from their bedroom door and angrily storms back downstairs with Hannibal calling his as he chases after him. "As insincere as you mean to come off, Will, I fail to understand what it is that I've done to earn such a tone," Will stubbornly ignores him as he heads straight for the backyard to let the dogs back inside. "Bloody hell, Hannibal! It;s nothing now just - " Will searches for something strong enough to say but falters on something that would only inflame the situation further, rather pulling the back door open to let the flood of muddy dogs inside the warm walls of their home he settles for something he feels is appropriate. "Piss off!" Of course it doesn't work.

"Will, I don't understand what I've done, if I've - " Will finally snaps, frustrated and hurt he finally boils over under Hannibal continued pressing. "Maybe that's the problem, Hannibal!" His voice booms at the older man across from him, Winston and Wednesday having been the last two inside pausing as they're caught between the two warring husbands, Winston whining gently at Will's leg as he continues on ranting at Hannibal, feeling as if now the gates of his anger were open he would not be able to close them before he was empty of his anguish. "Maybe my distance is due to you being incapable OF EVER UNDERSTANDING?!" His voice raises without permission, wavers without him ever saying it was okay to do so. Tears fall down his cheeks and pool under his chin without Will ever agreeing to such an act. Hannibal simply stands before him, silent and somewhat shocked and no closer to understanding.

Minutes of silence tick by them, they're alone with the dogs having run off the moment Will had raised his voice, he regrets that now. He would take it back if he felt it would change anything. Will paces nervously, up and down a stretch of the kitchen, his mind and heart racing as Hannibal simply stands in silence and watches him. Neither of them ever liked yelling at the other, Will sighs and resigns himself to come clean.

"You say I've been distant since the Christening?" Will starts, ignoring the waver to his voice as Hannibal simply nods, comes back to life at the sound of Will's voice. "Have you thought about why that may have been?" He questions lightly, dancing around what needs to be addressed, Hannibal shrugs and comments that there are many possibilities as to why Will has behaved in the way he has, Will doesn't disagree but suspects that this is Hannibal's way of ensuring Will tells him the version he needs to say and not one that may fit to whatever reason Hannibal may give him.

"I - I want a baby, Hannibal."


	2. All In Or All Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

It sits there between them, out in the open. In some ways now that Will's spelt it out for him, Hannibal can connect the dots all too easily, how Will's behaviour matches up to the revelation now between them. He doesn't know what to say to him so he lets the silence drag on, claw marks against his chest. He wonders how Will would look pregnant? He would suit the condition, glow as his belly grew with their child, a part of him and Will mixed together. Obviously they would have a daughter first. She would have Will's wild curls and his, Hannibal's, stormy eyes, Will would take her fishing on Saturday's, teach her how to gut a fish before her very first word. Of course Hannibal would teach her his culinary prowess, her palette would be as refined as that of the finest Michelin Star chef before she took her first step. Perhaps a child would not be such a bad thing.

To have such a thing connecting himself and Will together so infinitely, he can't deny the desire the idea sparks. "Say something?" It's a soft utterance from his nervous lips, Hannibal looks at him then, coming back from his thoughts to find Will watching him with nervous unsure eyes, he regrets not breaking the silence sooner. "Oh, Will," He says softly, opening his arms for his husband and greeting him only seconds later, he hugs his warm body to his. How they would grow ever closer with a child, Hannibal's mind falls in love with the phantom idea of a child to share with Will. "I know that a baby has never been part of your plan," Will says, his voice a delicate rose petal in a stormy night, Hannibal tightens his arms round Will, protecting him like he would the rose in the storm, shushing him and kissing the thick of his curls over the crown of his head. "I would give you the world on a platter should you desire, my love." Hannibal begins, moving so Will could look into his eye, holding him with intensity so his words could not be mistaken.

"I would dry out all the seas of this world, I would flood the deserts with salt water, if you but uttered the word to do such a thing," His fingers caress the younger man's cheeks, along his temples and around his jaw. Their son would have Will's eyes, those soft ores that held all the potential of the galaxy within them, that could turn a man to his knees at his mercy should he so desire. "I would consider it an honour that you would let me be a part of such a precious a thing as fathering a child, your child" Will's response to Hannibal's gently delivered words is nothing more than a soft gasp followed by the collide of his lips against Hannibal's. A vow of devotion.

Their bodies stumble back until Will finds his back pressed into the door of the fridge, the cool surface revealing the searing heat of his skin, he gasps when he feels Hannibal's fingers dip into the front of his trousers to begin stroking at his wetting sex, leaning his head back against the door as his husband's lip moved to work deep bruises to his throat.

The feeling of physical intimacy between the two after what now feels like a lifetime of distance between the two of them only provides an added urgency to their heated intimacy, Hannibal quick to work his fingers along Will's cock and pussy, growling softly when he feels his fingers wet with slick, enjoying the moans of his husband who stands to his mercy, whimpering softly along to the rhythm of Hannibal's fingers. The elder man wonders if Will would still wail like he does in this moment when he is heavy with his child, would Will still allow him, Hannibal, to fuck him against their fridge late at night when his belly rounded with their child and his breasts swelled with milk, or would Will require a more tender touch? To be laid lovingly against their bed and to be made love to slowly until he reached his crescendo with Hannibal's fingers teasing round his milk wet nipples? Hannibal's mind frenzies with the visions created in his mind by the prospect of Will's pregnant body, only proving to motivate the man as he tugs down Will's trousers and his own only enough to insert himself into Will's dripping cunt. Growling forcefully as Will cries out at the intrusion inside of his slick heat.

Moaning louder as his body began to bounce with each punishing thrust of his husband's cock into his cunt. They reach their blistering end in a matter of minutes, with Hannibal's teeth clamped into the delicate flesh of Will's throat as Will is left with his head thrown back and a loud cry of ecstasy on his lips as Hannibal fills him full of his seed. Their bodies slump against each other seconds later, Hannibal's strength wavering as his hold on Will loosens and Will is put back on his unsteady feet, his legs jelly as Hannibal pulls out of him, a whine escaping his lip as their mixed spend slowly leaks from Will's cunt and down his still clothed thighs, slowly cooling and drying on his skin and his trouser.

"That," Hannibal breathes low against Will's ear, his tongue swiping along his husband's ear and neck as his hands fondle along Will's clothed body, teasing his covered nipples and dragging his fingers over his stomach. "Is only a hint of what is to come," He promises with a deadly glint of lust in his eye as Will's pussy soaks once more with arousal, swallowing his own needy whines as his lips are devoured by Hannibal's hungry ones. Excitement bubbling away between them for what is to come. "I love you," Will breathes, his voice an edge from coming out like a needy whine. Hannibal smirks and kisses his hungry lips like the possessive husband he is, devouring Will's kiss-swollen mouth as he lets his hand wonder down the younger man's clothing until he reaches the place he desires, grinning when Will whines with shock against his lips as Hannibal's fingers dip into Will's cum covered cunt, collecting the cooling spend still inside of Will and bringing it up to their mouths, Hannibal pulling his lips away just enough for him to slip his cum covered fingers between them.

Without prompt and with his eyes fixed solely to Hannibal's, Will does what Hannibal desires him to do, his tender tongue that had just been wrapped around Hannibal's, peaks out from his lips and swipes at Hannibal's fingers, licking a strip of cum from his fingers before his tongue retreats back inside the warmth wet of his mouth. Hannibal smiles as he puts his fingers fully inside of his mouth, sucking off the remainder of the cum as Will watches with melting eyes of arousal.

Hannibal letting out a soft growl of appreciation for the salty sweet taste of their mixed cum together. Yes, Hannibal thinks as he presses Will suddenly back up against the fridge door, this is truly on the beginning. He grins at Will's surprised expression as Hannibal lets his hand travel back down to his cunt, teasing and reworking Will's pussy until it's pulsing and his clit is swollen with the want to cum, all the while Hannibal's other hand is wrapped securely around his throat, threatening to take away his life just as he promises to give him new life.


	3. Baby Makes 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_"Hannibal!"_ His voice is a high pitched whine, which verges on desperate as he furiously pumps the dildo in and out of his soaked cunt. Hannibal arrives several minutes after Will's enchanting call had reached him, deciding to prolong Will's neediness and only served to increase it when he finally appeared standing in their adjoining bathroom doorway, his arms crossed over his broad, naked, chest as he watches Will lay on their bed desperately masturbating. The sight, truth be told, of Will on his hands and knees on their bed, his cunt dripping for Hannibal's absent cock with a vibrator in his arse, his faced pressed into Hannibal's pillows, all these things kept Hannibal stood in their bathroom doorway, captivated and more than satisfied to remain watching Will for the rest of their night. Hannibal's possessiveness over Will and Will's swollen belly that drooped against the sheets of their bed only increasing with the knowledge that it had been Hannibal who had stuffed him so completely.

" _Please!_ " Hannibal's cock stirs hungrily as Will's desperate whines reach his ears in a musical beauty reserved only for Will. Hannibal smirks when he knows Will can see him, looking over his shoulder awkwardly at his husband as his fingers work fitfully over his uncooperative clit. Whining as he pumps the small vibrator in and out of his lubed and stretched hole. Moaning with frustration frosted arousal as his orgasm remained elusive to him.

Moaning with his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted as the fingers not wrapped around the vibrator rubbed furiously at his erect clit. Hannibal watches him with an arched brow and smirk on his lips as he strokes his own cock with an easy expression of arousal on his face, delighting in his own building release as Will quickly worked himself up into a frenzy of needy frustration, begging shamelessly for Hannibal to give Will his superior cock. Of course, Hannibal only resisted sating Will's need further when Will did this, Hannibal only finding more arousal in the moment knowing that he was the only one truly able to satisfy Will now.

The final blow to Hannibal's restraint came when Will's swollen nipples began to glisten with and leak small puddles of milk onto the pillows and sheets that Will rocked his needy body against. Will moans, his eyes shut and his lip caught between his teeth, he rolls and he lays on his back, his legs open and hips bucking upwards as his fingers rub over his clit, his pussy lips glistening under the bedroom light as Hannibal watches, now barely able to resist joining his lover but determined to see the scene unfold before he intervenes.

" _Fuck me!_ " Will pleads with a pant, his fingers moving faster over his clit now, his body tensing, his eyes closed shut even tighter now, his nose scrunched up as he edges closer to the cliff edge. Hannibal pumps his cock to the speed of Will's fingers over his clit, grunts and holds himself upright with an arm against the doorway, watching Will as his own stomach knots and his thighs tense and balls draw up. 

With a thundering growl Hannibal consumes all of which Will desires and needs him to. It reaches a crescendo only seconds later, Will curling up on himself with a sharp cry as he makes himself cum, his cunt quivering and slick as his body shakes with the aftershocks, moaning as his exhausted fingers stroke and rub over his quivering clit, oversensitive now. Hannibal falls to his own peak only seconds after Will, with a tug of his head and roll of his balls he cums with a shuddering growl that makes Will's body react despite it's release only seconds ago. Hannibal shoots his cum out over the cream carpet of their bedroom floor, thick squirts that make Will's pussy clench and his own mind hungry for such a release. He's panting and blurry eyed when his cum finally stops, a dribble rolling down his shaft as he leans against the doorway and runs a cum covered palm through his sweaty hair, sighing as he looks over at Will who stares with a red face and hungry eyes.

Hannibal grins a wolfish grin at his love and walks the few steps between them, his legs tired and jelly-like as he does but he makes it and is crawling up their bed to Will in only seconds, his hands covering Will's swollen body as his lips move to devour those that belong to his young love. Grinning against his soft lips as he reaches a hand carefully between the bodies to tease over Will's clit, enjoying the oversensitive moan that bleeds into his mouth from Will's. A promise of the pleasure Hannibal intends to bestow up the younger man. Hannibal's hand that laid against Will's belly feeling the small kicks of their daughter nestled inside of Will. "She's fierce like her mother," Hannibal says, his fingers encircling Will's clit before dipping down lower to breach his empty pussy, soaked with his cum and slick, making Hannibal's intrusion easy. Will doesn't get a reply out, rather becoming consumed by the fresh pleasure Hannibal bestows upon him.

Whining and moaning as Hannibal makes love to him, consumes him, devours all of which Will desires him to. He's happy, being fucked by the love of his life, his belly round and heavy with their child. His life is perfect now, so much more perfect than he ever thought possible and he owes it all to the man who looms above his body, with hungry eyes and growling lips, the man he trusts so wholly and devoutly. There had never been any doubt in Will's mind that Hannibal had always meant to be his and he Hannibal's.


End file.
